


A Kiss At Christmas

by CatandKaraForever



Series: Kalex Short Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gives Kara the best Christmas present imagineable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss At Christmas

Kara laughed as she walked into the DEO on Christmas. She'd had no idea that the DEO headquarters would have decorations for Christmas, since Director Henshaw was a Martian rather than a human she hadn't thought he'd be one to celebrate human holidays. And then that everyone else except MAYBE Alex would be too professional to decorate the headquarters. There was fake snow falling from the ceiling and Christmas music blasting through the intercom system. Not one person she could see was wearing their weapons, and everyone had Santa hats on as well.  
"Kara! Good to see you could make it."  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, you're here," Kara replied to Alex's comment.  
Alex grinned and spoke into Kara's ear quietly.  
"Come on can I have a word with you, in private?"  
Kara narrowed her eyes.  
"Yeah sure of course."  
Alex led Kara back to the training room, and then shut the door.  
"What's up Alex?"  
Alex cupped Kara's chin in one hand and lifted her head gently, pressing her lips to Kara's. Kara froze for a split second and Alex pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," she said, blushing.  
"For what? That's the best kiss I've ever had," Kara said, "I only froze because I was surprised."  
"Really?"  
To prove it, Kara gently grabbing Alex by the collar and kissing her back. When Kara broke away, Alex's eyes were wide.  
"Kara," Alex began, "I...I don't know if you figured it out, I wouldn't be surprised if you did, you're far from stupid, but I'm in love with you."  
"I know, well I had my suspicions before today, I wasn't completely sure so I didn't say anything, but I feel the same for you," Kara responded, before leaning in and kissing Alex on the lips again.  
Alex kissed her back, her arms going around the blonde's back. When they broke apart Kara had a stupid grin on her face.  
"This is great, but we should get back before they miss us," Alex said.


End file.
